Oh Gods
by Clockwork Soul
Summary: Oh, Gods, it's a Sue! Run for your lives!


**A/N: **Little piece of Sue-bashing before I start writing the next chapter of **_Eternity_**. I realize my own OC, Soul, may be a little Sue-ish. I try my best not to make her that way.

I took the Mary Sue test at **http:/ www. Katfeete .net /writing/ marysue. php** (Take out the spaces) to try to figure out if she is a Sue, and got a 42, so, apparently, she's not much of a Sue. :D Now, on with the Sue-bashing! :D Enjoy!

_**Oh Gods**_

A_** Danny Phantom **_Phanfic

By_** Clockwork Soul**_

'_Oh Gods,' _thought Soul as she stared at one of many circular viewing portals on the wall of the Clock Tower, '_A Sue has arrived.'_ She turned to her mentor, Clockwork. "What do we do about... about that_ thing_?" The old ghost sighed.

"There is not much we _can_ do at this time, but to let Time run its course. Though," he said, staring at the offending Sue on the viewing portal with a slightly disgusted look, "if it gets _to _bad, we will have to eliminate... _it._"

Soul nodded vigorously, grinning evilly. "Yes! Can I do it this time Clocky?" Clockwork glanced at her. He knew the horrors his apprentice could think up. He looked back at the Sue and smirked. That _thing_ definitely deserved whatever Soul had planned for _it_.

"Yes. Yes you may."

_**Mwahaha, BEWARE! It is a line break! 8U**_

Danny Fenton was steadily getting closer to falling asleep in Mr. Lancer's class. He had finally managed to get in time for class, but hell, that was just because Skulker decided to hunt him at three. In the morning. So, by the time he had caught the ghost, he decided he might as well just stay up and go to school. He even made it here before everyone else. Yay. But, unfortunately, he was still tired. His head went the last few inches to his desk, and his arms effectively made a makeshift pillow.

"Mr. Fenton!" Danny jerked back up at Lancer's voice. Damn. He raised his hand, yawning.

"H-Here." He listened as Lancer called off the students, and popped his head up with his hand, yawning again. Sam leaned toward him, on his right.

"Rough night?" He nodded, yawning yet again. Tucker, behind him, leaned over too.

"Skulker, huh? I heard something about it." Another nod, another yawn.

"Students," Lancer began after role-call, "we have a new student, please welcome her." And in came a girl.

But she wasn't just any girl. She had long, blond hair that flowed to the small of her back, and her left bang went _just_ barely over her eye, with a rainbow stripes along it. She had sparkling purple-pink eyes. Her skin was pale and gave off a healthy luminescent glow. A purple corset that _shouldn't _be allowed in school wrapped around her slim frame, with a bright pink miniskirt. She wore fishnets and pink stiletto heels. Her figure was exquisite. Her make-up was exquisite. _Everything _about the girl was exquisite.

She strutted to the front of the class, effectively initiating silence upon the stunned classroom. The girls were plotting, whether to kill or be friends with, was unknown. The boys were gawking, all stunned by the beautiful girl in front of them. All except one. One black-haired boy who was almost asleep, his head propped up by his arm.

The girl smirked as she got in front of the stunned class. Oh, yes. That boy will be hers. She smiled, revealing perfectly straight white teeth. "Hello," she said in a musical, bell-like voice, "I am Bella Marie Crystal Silver Kawaii Desu Ebony Potter Rose Swan Victoria Mimi Malfoy. You may call me Bella, though."

_**Mwahaha, BEWARE! It is a line break! 8U**_

Soul smacked her hand to her face. "Yep.." she muttered through her facepalm, "that is one _hell_ of a Sue." She looked hopefully at Clockwork, who was staring at the screen, an eye twitching slightly. "You _sure_ I can't kill the thing now?" He turned to her, and sighed. Then he grinned.

"While they are annoying-"

"_Annoying?_ That thing is downright scary!"

"-It _is_ fun to watch whoever their annoying be... ah, _annoyed_." Soul thought for a moment, then nodded.

"You do know that if Danny finds out we let it loose on him, he's going to hate us, right?"

"And _that_ is why he will never know."

_**Mwahaha, BEWARE! It is a line break! 8U**_

The class sat stunned—still—at the wonder that Bella Marie Crystal Silver Kawaii Desu Ebony Potter Rose Swan Victoria Mimi Malfoy. Or, for the sake of the author's hand, Bella. **(Soul:** _Crash._ Damnit! Not the Fourth Wall again! -Goes to repair it-)

Mr. Lancer cleared his throat. "Yes.. well... _Bella_. There is a free seat over there by Daniel." He pointed to a seat to the left of the black-haired boy, who had woken up when she had stated her name. Bella nodded, and gracefully walked over to said seat, slipping into it. She smiled again, looking to the boy.

"Hello," she said, holding out her hand, "I'm Bella, and your like, super kawaii desu! Wanna be friends?"

"Danny." Danny shook her hand, slightly stunned, "And, er, sure, I guess." He had no idea what _'kawaii desu'_ was. Bella kept smiling, her bright-blue eyes gleaming.

"Good, because I like, _so_ have to talk to you, Danny. Really, I like, _have to!_" She said with such intensity that Danny scooted backwards a bit.

"Er," he muttered, "sure?" She squealed. Wasn't her eyes a purple-pink color earlier? He shook his head. He had a terribly feeling that today was going to by a _long long_ day.

Eventually, the class ended, and Bella almost dragged Danny away, and into a janitor's closet. She grabbed the string above them and turned on the lights. Unfortunately, Danny's foot had went into a bucket when the girl had shoved him in here. Bella strutted closer and looked him in the eye.

"I know your secret." She said. What?

"What secret?"

"Your _secret_! You know," she glanced around, "that your _half-ghost_!"

"Er... Bella... I have no idea-"

"-But its okay!" She yelled, interrupting him.

"Er-"

"I have a secret too." She whispered, her golden eyes big. Wait, gold?

"Bella I-"

"I'm a half-ghost too." She leaned closer, effectively popping his personal space bubble.

"Bella, really- Wait. What?" He said, moving away from her and closer to the mop behind him. He'd had these type of fans before, and its always nice to have something in reach to beat them away with.

"I'm half-ghost too! Wanna see my ghost form?" He went closer to the mop while she was practically jumping up and down in excitement.

"Er... sure?" She squealed, and a bright-pink ring appeared around her waist, and she transformed. Her blond hair turned a brilliant purple, and she was wearing a pink miniskirt and corset, with fishnets and pink stiletto heels. Her bright-red eyes turned to a bright-pink. She acquired a soft glow around her.

"See? I have, like, all your powers, except mine are _so_ much better. Were like, made for each other! So, want to go out?" She said all in one breath, coming closer yet again. Danny blinked at her, then ran past her and out of the closet.

He made it to the door that led out of the school before she cornered him.

"_Danny_!" She yelled, "Were, like, _made_ for each other! Why run!" He yelped and ran for the other exit, and straight into Soul. He fell backwards and looked up, expecting to see Bella. Instead, he met the black and neon-green eyes of Soul, under the black hood of her cloak. She grinned.

"Yo."

"Soul!" He yelled, jumping back up and hugging her, "I'm so happy to see you. That _thing_ is chasing me!" Soul blushed slightly as he hugged her. She backed away and grinned at him again.

"Don't worry! I know exactly what that thing is and have devised the perfect plan to destroy it!" She said dramatically. She watched as Bella came flying towards them, and got a evil glint in her eyes. "Oh, yes," she murmured, "this will be _fun_." Danny glanced at her warily.

_**Mwahaha, BEWARE! It is a line break! 8U**_

_An hour and many evil plots later._

Danny gaped at the rainbow goop that was once Bella. "I... I think I'm going to need therapy after this.." He muttered, glancing at the rainbow-blood splattered Soul. She just grinned at him. Danny shook his head. "What the hell _was_ that thing?" Soul lifted one shoulder in a half-shrug, still grinning.

"It was a Sue. Don't let her death bother you. They have no soul." She glanced down at her rainbow-blood splattered clothes and wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Ew. I need to go clean my clothes... Maybe even burn them. Then," she muttered, "I shall take a long, _long_ shower." She opened a portal into the Ghost Zone and turned back to him, "Well, see 'ya Danny!" And with that, she flew through the portal, it closing behind her with a turn of a clock's hand. Danny shook his head and walked outside.

"Yeah, see 'ya, Soul." He muttered as he came up to Sam and Tucker. Sam glanced at him curiously before running her finger over his shoulder, it coming up with rainbow-Sue-blood. Danny grimaced. "Damn," he said, walking faster to his house, "now I gotta burn _my_ clothes too!" Tucker gave him an odd look.

"What're you talking-"

"Don't ask, Tuck. Just don't ask."

_**Mwahaha, BEWARE! It is a line break! 8U**_

**A/N: **That was fun. :D


End file.
